Manzana podrida
by Mokachina
Summary: Una historia sobre lo dura que resulta la vida para tres hermanos que tras perder a sus padres son hechos prisioneros de aquellos quienes los asesinaron. Sus vidas dejan de pertenecerles y tienen que someterse a la voluntad de sus captores. Van creciendo y moldeándose dentro de las dificultades, perdiéndose en vicios y manías. ADVERTENCIA: Históricamente infiel


Lazos de sangre

Hacía calor, a pesar de ser invierno hacía mucho calor. El aire caliente y lleno de humo era difícil de respirar. Afuera empezaba el sol a ocultarse pero la aldea estaba en llamas. La luz del fuego entraba por las ventanas haciendo bailar las sombras, pintando de naranja las paredes de madera. Ellos solo sollozaban y temblaban entre los brazos de su madre. Ella también quería llorar, estaba asustada pero debía mantenerse fuerte frente a sus hijos, no tenía el lujo de quebrarse, aun cuando su esposo continuara fuera y sin señales. Debía ser fuerte por ellos. Hubo una explosión cerca, los 4 se sobresaltaron por el estruendo, al mismo tiempo la madre los empujo al suelo y los cubrió con su cuerpo de los cristales que saltaron de la ventana.

Estuvieron un momento tirados, sin saber si era seguro o no incorporarse. La mujer se levantó, los cristales tintinearon cuando resbalaron de su ropa y cayeron al suelo. Comprobó que sus hijos se encontraran bien. Los pequeños temerosos se arrodillaron sin atreverse a ponerse de pie. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, sea lo que sea que haya causado la explosión no podría ser nada bueno, además fue bastante cerca, probablemente ya no era seguro ahí. "Debemos irnos" pensó. Pero no dejaría a su esposo atrás, los cinco debían salir de ahí. "Los 5 o ninguno" se dijo mentalmente y sacudió su cabeza ante aquel terrible pensamiento. Se asomó por la ventana, luego miro a sus hijos, se asomó por segunda vez, se mordió las uñas y clavo la mirada nuevamente en sus hijos.

Camino hacia un mueble, sus manos temblorosas rebuscaron en un cajón, corto trozos de tela, tomo el florero de la mesa, tiro los girasoles y metió la tela. Sus hijos la miraban desde el suelo, a tan solo unos pasos de ella, abrazados de su hermana mayor, que había dejado de llorar pero su rostro aún estaba pálido, su vista clavada en su madre, mirándola suplicante. Ella no quería ser fuerte, no podría cuidar de sus hermanitos.

La mujer les sonrió, extendiendo un pañuelo húmedo a cada uno, pues el humo empezaba a entrar a través de las ventanas rotas inundando la estancia, aun más después de la explosión. Los hizo esconderse bajo la cama grande. Afuera todo estaba rojo, todos gritaban, corrían, lloraban. Yekaterina, la mayor, tomo a su madre del vestido, en el preciso instante que se ponía de pie. La mujer se giró bruscamente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió a su hija tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero aquel gesto jamás la tranquilizaría, solo la calmaría su presencia y sin embargo, no se quedaría con ellos.

-Mama, no! por favor -pidió cuando su madre intento avanzar de nuevo.

-Mi niña, tranquila. Regresare, solo iré por papá-la niña soltó el vestido-cuida de tus hermanitos.

-Tengo miedo...

-Tienes que ser fuerte, solo un momento, regresare pronto... Lo prometo-se agacho a besar su frente.

En seguida sus otros dos hijos se arrastraron hacia ella, la menor se aferró rápidamente a su brazo y le costó trabajo a su madre separarse. Dio instrucciones de no salir a menos que la casa ardiera también, lo cual según ella seria improbable pues pronto comenzaría a nevar y la nieve extinguiría el fuego. Insistió en que no tardaría.

Se dirigió a la puerta, volteó hacia la cama, los tres la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, la madre llevo su mano a su rostro cubriendo su nariz y boca, insinuándoles que hicieran lo mismo con la tela. La imitaron, ella les dedico una última sonrisa, abrió la puerta, tomo aire y salió corriendo. El ruido aumento un poco cuando abrió la puerta y disminuyo cuando esta se cerró de golpe.

El caos no cesó en toda la noche, la menor Natasha, se acurrucó junto a su hermano, y Yekaterina trato de rodear a ambos con sus brazos. Lloraron hasta quedarse dormidos pues la habitación se llenó del humo de un incendio extinguiéndose bajo la nieve.

Iván despertó primero, tenía mucho frio. Intento incorporarse pero se golpeó con la cama, había olvidado donde estaba, el golpe despertó a sus hermanas que se sobresaltaron.

-¿Ya volvió mamá y papá?-fue lo primero que preguntó Natasha a Yekaterina

-Seguro que ya-coment sin mostrarse totalmente convencida´, pero eso la pequeña no lo notó

-Iré a ver-dijo Iván y salió arrastrándose

Natasha lo siguió, Yekaterina hizo un puchero y se puso a llorar en silencio, mientras sus hermanos menores corrían por la casa llamando a sus padres. Cuando por fin se atrevió a salir de su escondite, se quedó de pie mirando a la ventana. Era de día y nevaba, todo estaba muy silencioso, no había humo, pareciera que no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Yekaterina no están!-corrió Natasha y la abrazo, hundiendo su cara en su cadera, comenzó a llorar la pequeña.

Iván regreso cabizbajo, con la vista clavada en el suelo, también lloraba, pero no quería que lo vieran llorar

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto entre llantos y con trabajo Natasha. Miró a su hermana sin soltarla, con su cara roja y su nariz moqueando.

Sintió como un cubetazo de agua helada cuando su hermana menor preguntó aquello, la realidad cayó sobre ella como una pesada piedra. Ahora estaba a cargo de los menores, al menos mientras aparecían sus padres. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control, sintió su nariz congestionada, se dejó caer de rodillas arrastrando a la pequeña al suelo también.

-No sé! No se qué hacer!-gritó desesperada entre el llanto, no estaba lista para aquello, no sabía nada de la vida, no era buena en nada, no podía hacerlo

Se quedó choqueada en el suelo con la mirada perdida, el peso de Ivan sobre su espalda la trajo a la realidad. La envolvió en un abrazo y recargo su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de Yekaterina.

-Vamos a buscarlos, quizá se quedaron dormidos cerca de aquí, el humo da sueño-explico Iván haciendo referencia a la noche anterior, donde cayeron dormidos a pesar del alboroto de afuera.

-vamos!-apoyo Natasha, frunciendo el ceño, llenándose súbitamente de valor- voy a morderlos por dejarnos solos!

Tomo la mano de Iván y caminaron juntos a la puerta, cerca de la puerta se detuvieron, volviendo su vista a Yekaterina.

-¿Vienes?

-S-sii...-se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie rápidamente.

Corrió junto a ellos. Tomo la otra mano del niño, abrió la puerta y salieron. Fuera nevaba, el viendo frio les quemo la cara enseguida, sintieron que la ropa no era suficiente para mantenerlos calientes. Caminar sobre la nieve era más difícil de lo que recordaban, sus pequeños pies se hundían con facilidad y debían avanzar como dando saltitos. Apenas giraron en la esquina pudieron apreciar el devastador estado de la plaza principal, antes llena de puestos de frutas y verduras, gente alegre paseando, comprando, sonriendo. Ahora era un desolado campo de cadáveres, apilados, mutilados, congelados. Una visión horrible que ocuparía sus pensamientos y protagonizaría sus pesadillas por muchos años más.

Caminaron entre los cuerpos, recociendo amigos de juegos, vecinos, la señora del mercadito, el viejito que les regalaba dulces. Cerca de la fuente, vieron lo peor, su madre degollada, con la ropa rota y sin su abrigo, su piel lucia entre violácea y azul, con sus ojos azules abiertos, una lagrima se congelo en su mejilla y esos ojos que tan solo hace un día eran hermosos y luminosos ahora lucían apagados, vacíos y sin brillo. Natasha encontró a su padre, lo reconoció por el dije que siempre llevaba atado al cuello, pues su rostro rechoncho y morado apenas y lucia como él. Tenía una soga firmemente atada al cuello y a juzgar por su posición había estado desesperadamente intentando llegar a su esposa.

Intentaron levantar a sus padres pero eran demasiado pesados, se habían congelado y ahora estaban unidos indefinidamente al suelo, ellos y todos los demás que yacían botados. ¿Acaso tendrían que esperar hasta primavera para enterrarlos? Faltaba demasiado tiempo.

-Hey!

Gritó alguien desde el fondo de la plaza y se dirigió hacia ellos saltando entre los cadáveres. Maldiciéndolos por estar estorbándole. Conforme se acercaba notaron que no era alguien conocido, su ropa era extraña, sus rasgos faciales inusuales, en conclusión un forastero, quizás fuera uno de...

-Es de los malos-atinó a decir Yekaterina pero el miedo la petrificó

Natasha que estaba unos pasos lejos de ellos se echó a correr tras su hermana, escondiéndose. Al ver aquella reacción el forastero avanzó de forma más lenta, como si no quisiera que se asustaran. Recordaba a un tigre asechando. Sintiendo el peligro, Ivan tomó a las niñas de las manos y las jaló, empezando a correr.

-Alto! Paren!-les gritó y al darse cuenta que se le escapaban empezó a llamar a sus conocidos y señalando hacia ellos.

Aparecieron cinco hombres más, cargados con costales llenos de cosas, los dejaron en el suelo, y corrieron tras los niños quienes se vieron forzados a separarse para esconderse en rincones pequeños. Natasha se metió a una reja de verduras y abrazó sus piernas posando su cabeza en las rodillas, estaba muy asustada pero no lloraría. Iván se escondió detrás de la leña en la casa de enfrente, espiaba por una rendija, trataba adivinar donde estaban sus hermanas. Yekaterina por su parte saltó por una ventana rota y entró a una casa. Parecía abandonada como toda la aldea, vio pasar a 3 hombres por la ventana, bueno, sus siluetas a través del cristal congelado y los escuchó lanzar cosas mientras revisaban todo. Rogaba a Dios que no encontraran a ninguno de sus hermanos. Entonces escuchó voces cercanas y ruido tras la puerta de entrada. Se apresuró y cruzó la estancia buscando otra salida, pero al estar atenta en la otra puerta no miro por donde pisaba, tropezó con algo pesado, cayó y tiro muchas cosas provocando un gran escándalo. Los hombres entraron y ella gateando se dispuso a llegar a la otra puerta, pero alguien la sujeto por el tobillo. Miró por encima del hombro aterrada a quien impedía su escape y se topó con un hombre ya entrado en edad, cabello negro, canoso y crespo, con una sonrisa desagradable causada no por los incisivos que faltaban sino por aquellos que aún conservaba y estaban amarillentos llenos de caries. Parecía un poco ebrio, seguro se había quedado dormido en esa casa y despertó cuando tropezó con él. Ella forcejo un poco e intento golpearlo con su pie libre, asesto uno o dos pero el hombre atrapó su tobillo y la jaló hacia el apartándola de la puerta. No pudo evitar gritar, delatando aún más su posición.

Iván la escucho, pero Natasha reaccionó aún más rápido saliendo de su escondite y corriendo en dirección al grito. No había dado más de cinco pasos cuando hábilmente salto del techo uno de los hombres y cayó sobre ella, enterrándola en la nieve. Luego la levanto jalándole de su cabello, la pequeña comenzó a llorar. En seguida, Iván se lanzó sobre tu espalda y le mordió la oreja, para que soltara a su hermana, tuvo éxito pero también consiguió ser arrojado contra una pared, el golpee le dolió mucho y tardo en incorporarse. El hombre lo jalo también del cabello y sin piedad hizo a ambos avanzar hacia la cabaña, hacia donde estaba Yekaterina.

Al entrar los arrojo al piso. Natasha ya no se levantó y siguió llorando en el suelo, pero Iván se incorporó para buscar a su hermana.

-Yekaterina!-gritó buscándola con la mirada girado su cabeza en varias direcciones.

Un sollozo ahogado le respondió, y el primer hombre que vieron, el que los descubrió en la plaza, apareció empujando a su hermana que traía las manos atadas y una mordaza. La arrojo al centro de la sala frente a ellos. Tenía un moretón en la cara. Lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Nada mal, y yo creía que solo conseguiríamos gallinas y frutas-carraspeó y escupió. A juzgar por como lo miraban los otros, parecía el líder de ese pequeño grupo.

-¿Cuánto nos darán por estos tres?-pregunto otro que estaba cerca de Natasha moviéndola con su pie. Apenas y reaccionaba la pequeña.

-Se ven sanos, seguro nos dan una buena cantidad-respondió otro

-Ehh! Pero yo atrape esta! Yo me la quedo!-abrazo a Yekaterina y pego su sucia mejilla a la de ella-verdad que quieres ser mía, mujercita?

Yekaterina negó rápidamente con la cabeza y los demás hombres rieron.

-¡Perra!-la abofeteo y la tiró por el golpe-tampoco es que tengas muchas opciones. A partir de ahora son simples esclavos! Tu opinión vale mierda, así que serás mía quieras o no!-la jalo del brazo levantándola de un tirón.

Iván sintió su sangre arder cuando golpearon a su hermana, corrió hacia el hombre y lo embistió, logrando tirarlo, quedando encima y golpeándolo. Aquello levantó el ánimo en los hombres quienes empezaron a reír y burlarse del borracho, el cual instintivamente se había cubierto la cara para evitar los golpes. En realidad los golpes de Iván apenas y le hacían daño, por eso en la primera oportunidad se lo quitó de encima lanzándolo con suma facilidad y tomándolo de cuello lo levantó.

-Pedazo de mierda, te vas a arrepentir de esto!-acercó un cuchillo al ojo del niño, empezando a clavarlo en el párpado inferior, aun sin herir la piel.

-¡Basta Sodnomyn!-dijo el líder apartando la mano del susodicho lejos de la cara del Iván-si los sigues maltratando nos darán menos dinero por ellos-Solo mira su cara, ¿Crees que valga lo mismo sin un ojo?

Sodnomyn visiblemente molesto soltó al chico desde la altura en que encontraba, e Iván se torció el tobillo al caer. Apretó su tobillo con las manos y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara. Se mordió los labios para no emitir ningún ruido. El líder suspiro fastidiado por la actitud de su colega, le hizo una señal al hombre más cercano, un hombre bajito y calvo, que se acercó a Iván y comenzó a atar sus manos sorprendido de la nula resistencia que ofreció el chico.

-Vámonos ya, no creo que encontremos más en esta aldea-volvió a hablar el líder y echándose a Natasha al hombro avanzó a la salida.

-Prisioneros tan jóvenes, ¿Crees que al jefe le agrade esto?-preguntó el hombre bajito que cargaba a Iván.

-Ya vez lo que dice "Las mentes jóvenes son más fáciles de moldear". Los niños son menos necios que los adultos, y si no, ya encontrara la forma de sacarles provecho.


End file.
